An orthodontist corrects a position of a tooth by bonding a bracket to the tooth. The bracket is then litigated to an archwire. The archwire transfers of force to the bracket, motivating the tooth to a new position within the mouth.
Unfortunately, the archwire and the connection of the bracket to the archwire must be regularly modified as the position of the tooth shifts within the mouth so that the force from the archwire continues to motivate the tooth in the desired direction. The cost of orthodontic treatment is increased as this modification of the archwire and the connection to the bracket is needed more frequently.
In addition, the orthodontist must often ligate the bracket to the archwire using bands or wires. The time required to litigate the bracket to the archwire further increases the cost of orthodontic treatment.